Vizard of Doujutsu
by Okushi
Summary: Naruto muere de un paro cardiaco al insertarse el Sharingan. Lo cual lo lleva a conocer al "Dai Shinigami" para que eliga tres Zanpakuto. Al volver a la vida, el tiene que elegir lo que hara con ella... NaruHarem...
1. Chapter 1

**The Vizard of Doujutsu**

**NaruxHarem**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Dai Shinigami**

**Vivo**

* * *

Sumary: Naruto muere de un paro cardiaco después de que le fuera implantado el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke Uchiha, aun con el Sharingan activado, después de que su ojo quedo inútil en la batalla en el "Valle del Fin". A los dos días de morir, Naruto es re-animado, gracias la Quinta Hokage… pero el ya no es el mismo…

* * *

El polvo fue retirándose lentamente, revelando a un chico de cabello dorado en forma de espigas apuntando en todas la direcciones, vestía un traje naranja de cuerpo completo que lo hacía ver horrible, portaba unas sandalias ninja azules, y llevaba orgullosamente su Hita-ite en la frente con el símbolo de una hoja. Sus ojos normalmente azules, ahora son del color de la sangre de los seres vivos, partido por la mitad por una abertura negruzca, dándole un aspecto animalistico. En el ojo izquierdo, había tres comas formando un círculo, y una cicatriz se desprendía desde su ceja partiéndola por la mitad, hasta su mejilla, donde había tres marcas horizontales dando el aspecto de bigotes. Una cadena se desprendía desde su pecho, hasta llegar a un cuerpo inerte que estaba posado en una cama. Junto a el, se encontraba una chica de cabello negro con un tinte azulino, que lloraba descontroladamente sobre su pecho llorando su nombre, mientras recitaba maldiciones. Detrás de ella, estaba otra chica de menor estatura, su cabello castaño fluía por su espalda, y en sus ojos opalinos se le denotaba la tristeza, cerca de ellas, estaba un chico de cabello negro atado en forma de piña. Los "Cuatro", estaban en el hospital de Konogakure no sato, en la habitación 113, donde hace unos minutos, acababa de morir Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, el contenedor del Kyubi no Youko a causa de un paro cardiaco al haberse transplantado el ojo del difunto Sasuke Uchiha con la esperanza de que el poder del Biju renueva la capacidad del doujutsu mas preciado de Konoha, "El Sharingan". Lastimosamente, la sangre no es compatible y aunque la operación fue un completo éxito, la sangre del ojo se entremezclo con la del portador y al final, hubo un amontonamiento de glóbulos, lo cual hizo que una arteria importante dejara de funcionar, lo cual causo un aumento de presión, hasta el punto en el que el corazón deje de funcionar. La quinta Hokage hizo todo lo posible, pero al parecer es demasiado complicado liberar la obstrucción, por lo que se deberá programar una nueva cirugía en un intento desesperado… pero de momento… su estado es de muerto.

Naruto miro la escena en desconcierto. Sus ojos se ampliaron de par en par, al ver como Hinata Hyuga, la chica que siempre le miraba de lejos, muy tímida y que siempre se sonrojaba cuando estaba cerca, le decía que lo amaba y antes de que pudiera pensar más, ella le besó en los labios. Sinceramente el no esperaba esta reacción, y que Hinata Hyuga le quisiera de esa forma… por un lado, se sentía feliz por que alguien lo amaba… pero por otro lado, se sentía horrible no haberle hecho caso todos estos años… y lo peor de todo, es que no podía corresponderle, por que el ¡Estaba muerto!. Las lágrimas no se hicieron de esperar, se deslizaban libremente por sus mejillas hasta caer al piso. Sin decir nada, se dio media vuelta y desapareció de la habitación, sin darse cuenta, de que la cadena se estaba extendiendo en vez de romperse…

Sin saber porque, estaba en un desierto, un desierto interminable, lleno de espadas y Katanas de todas las formas y tamaños. La curiosidad se acentuó aun más ante esto, vio los diversos tipos con sumo interés, cada una era diferente de la otra, esto es lo que más le llamaba la atención. Estaba a punto de tomar una, pero se detuvo- "_No… no puedo tomarla… no es mía_"- pensó como retiraba la mano cerca de la empuñadura. El siguió su camino a través de las espadas, intentando encontrar el camino al purgatorio, eso si existía. Entonces, una voz retumbo en su cabeza, una voz fuerte y poderosa como miles de trompetas.

"…_Elige Tres, Elige las Tres Espadas de tu Alma…_"

Sin vacilar, tomo la primera Zankaputo que vio, una Katana de mango negruzco, la empuñadura es de color dorada en forma cuadriculada. Apretó con más fuerza el mango y esta resplandeció en el color rosado... _Senbonsakura. Honor_… las dos palabras resonaron en toda su mente. Ante la mención de "honor", le hizo sentir enfermizo. Con una mueca de molestia, lanzó la Katana lejos de su vista. No muy lejos, tomó una espada dentada de 7 navajas sobresaliendo, el mango es rojizo y la empuñadura dorada con el diseño de truenos, apretó un poco la empuñadura… _Zabimaru. Determinación_… una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro, antes de lanzar la Katana por su espalda. Una espada llamo su atención, su mango era azulado y la empuñadura es de color dorada en forma de shuriken… _Hyorinmaru. Fortaleza…_ un gemido se escapo de sus labios, antes de enterrarla en la arena. Puso sus dos manos en su cabeza, mientras cerraba sus ojos- ¡Esto no esta funcionando!- grito en la desesperación. Una explosión de arena lo alertó. Se acerco lentamente de donde provenía la explosión, y se sorprendió en lo que presenció. Una navaja de afeitar estaba clavada en la arena, el mango es de color azul con una línea blanca y la hoja es totalmente negra, medía más o menos como 20 cm. A pesar de que tenía una apariencia débil e insignificante, el aura a su alrededor decía lo contrario. Naruto levanto la navaja hasta estar enfrente suyo… _HoukaTeikoku. Desgracia…_ Naruto parpadeo ante esto, el aura de la navaja le gritaba que la empuñara como suya. Una voz dulce y amable respondió en su cabeza- _**Tus manos son muy frías**_-

"… _¿La Eliges Como tu Espada?..._"

El rubio sonrió ampliamente, mientras que la navaja dio un pequeño resplandor rojizo- ¡Hai!- respondió como apretaba la empuñadura herméticamente. La navaja brilló en una luz dorada, antes de desaparecer, en su cintura, apareció una Katana de mango carmesí, su empuñadura es un shuriken de tres aspas envuelta en un aro dorado, la Katana tiene un 1 m. de largo.

"_…Ahora te Pertenece…_"

Una luz cegó momentáneamente al rubio, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió nuevamente, se encontró en un campo lleno de cadáveres podridos envueltos en una tela de bruma y gusanos alimentándose de ellos. En un pedestal, estaba una sierra motorizada, dentada por los dos lados, no tiene mango, pero hay un agujero para poder insertar la mano. Naruto se hizo paso por los cadáveres y espadas que están en el suelo y se acerco hasta el pedestal. Insertó su mano en la sierra y la extrajo del suelo, un aura de poder prevaleció desde el arma…_RyūKingu. Justicia…_ el sonido del motor llego a sus oídos, y antes de que el sabía lo que hacía, movió su brazo hacia abajo, dando un pequeño corte en el suelo. Una voz profunda y poderosa resonó en el vacío de su mente- _**Castígalos con puño de Hierro**_-

"… _¿La Eliges Como Tuya?…_"

Una sonrisa maligna estaba posada en sus labios, la sierra dio un resplandor índigo- Voy a tomarla- dijo con convicción. La sierra fue envuelta en una luz dorada para después desaparecer y transformarse en una Katana, que apareció en su cintura, amarrada a un lado de la otra. Su mango es de color negruzco, y la empuñadura tiene la forma de un dragón pintado de bronce, con dos alas abiertas y la cola envuelta alrededor de la espada. La Katana mide 1 m. de largo.

"…_Ahora es Tuya…_"

La luz blanquecina volvió y lo cegó nuevamente, solo que esta vez, no estaba preparado para lo que vio. Enfrente de el, estaba en Konoha, en el campo de entrenamiento donde se convirtió en genin. En la roca de los caídos, estaba clavada una Katana completamente negra, la empuñadura dorada tiene una pequeña inscripción en ella. Una pequeña cadena se desprendía desde el mango que llegaba hasta una pequeña esfera de mitad blanquecina y mitad negruzca. Tomó la espada con su mano derecha y esta desprendió una intensa ráfaga de energía pesada que daba la sensación de estar bajo el agua… _KageOukoku. Paz…_ antes de que pudiera tomarla, una chica de cabello verde y gloriosos pechos vestida nada mas que un vestido rasgado por el estomago, dejando cubierto la intimidad y sus pechos notoriamente grandes, además de sus grandes senos, lo que mas resaltaba, es que tenía una Katana en su mano derecha y que una mascara de un demonio estaba posada sobre su cabeza, con una gran cicatriz sobre esta. La chica le miraba tímidamente con un sonrojo en su cara, mientras se intentaba ocultar detrás de la piedra. El rubio quedó cautivado por la extrema belleza que emanaba la chica de cabello verde, como si de un ángel se tratara… _Neliel. Amor…_ Naruto redujo sus ojos en la ira. Entonces, una voz oscura e inexpresiva se desplazo en su mente, haciéndola retumbar-**_Absorbe sus fuerzas, hasta convertirlos en cenizas_**-

"… _¿Las Escoges Como Tuyas?..._"

Naruto sonrió amargamente como la Katana iba desapareciendo en un charco negruzco que se deslizó hasta su cintura junto con las otras espadas y tomo la forma de una Katana envainada de mango negruzco y empuñadura de plata con adornos de tallos y hojas. Antes de que la chica diera un paso, Naruto hablo frunciendo el ceño- ¡No Puedo tomarla como mi posesión! ¡No es correcto!- grito en la ira, inconscientemente el Sharingan de su ojo izquierdo, comenzó a hilar mas rápidamente. La voz de trompeta sonaba neutral, pero al mismo tiempo un poco divertido.

"…_Muy Interesante… Te Reunirás Con Ella, Con el Tiempo…_"

El espacio en donde se encontraba, se desvaneció completamente y se encontró en un prado de flores, lleno de vegetación y vida. En frente de el, apareció la parte superior de un esqueleto completamente negro, envuelto en cintas blancas y rosas, con una corona llena con gemas y piedras preciosas, haciéndole notar su belleza. Su mano huesuda portaba una guadaña de dos metros, la hoja medía solo un metro. En uno de los huecos de su cráneo, estaba curioseando un gusano de gran tamaño que se desplazó por todo el maxilar superior, hasta llegar al otro hueco donde desapareció en la oscuridad. Naruto se congelo ante la vista de la criatura más temida por el hombre, la criatura que haría que el mismísimo Orochimaru, Itachi y Sasuke, se hicieran en los pantalones, antes de salir corriendo en círculos gritando como niñitas asustadas… a pesar de que no se le parezca a las ilustraciones de los libros en Konoha, es muy claro que es el dios de los muertos… el "Dai Shinigami". El dios de la muerte se acercó lentamente hacia el, hasta estar a pocos centímetros cerca de su posición. Le miró por unos segundos, hasta que levantó levemente la guadaña, con la punta de la hoja apuntando a su pecho, donde sobresalía una cadena.

"…_Te he Estado Esperando Por Mucho Tiempo, Uzumaki Naruto. Pero tu Momento Aun no ha Llegado Todavía…_"

Un ligero tirón en la cadena atrajo la atención del rubio, quien miró su pecho y observó en el terror como la cadena lo estaba arrastrando hacia Konoha, específicamente hacia el hospital. Entonces, sin previo aviso, Naruto salió volando hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba su cuerpo. Un grito se escapo de sus labios ante la velocidad de la atracción, mientras que con sus dos manos, sostenía las Zanpakuto con fuerza, con tal de que no salgan volando gracias a la indescriptible velocidad que estaba experimentando. Pronto, se encontró frente al enorme construcción de concreto que es el "Hospital de Konoha", al hacer contacto, su piel atravesó el concreto y siguió, hasta toparse con su cuerpo dando un grito de horror. Entonces… el desapareció…

**

* * *

**

La quinta Hokage conocida con el nombre de Tsunade Senju se encontraba en este momento observando el monitor de latidos cardiacos, mientras que los ninjas médicos aplicaban choques eléctricos en el pecho y cerebro, para reactivar los impulsos enviados por las neuronas y reactivar el corazón. Una de las enfermeras de nombre Kiya Horu, miraba la pantalla tras Tsunade con una mirada de tristeza, como intentaba vanamente convencerla de que dejara de intentarlo, puesto que hace dos días se había dado por muerto al shinobi Uzumaki Naruto que había sufrido un paro cardiaco por una decisión errónea del consejo de Konoha con el apoyo del Dyamo. Kiya tomo por el hombro a la rubia Hokage- ¡Por favor Hokage-sama! ¡Es imposible que su condición cambie!- la rubia movió su brazo deshaciéndose del agarre de la enfermera. Entonces se dirigió hacia los médicos y empujó a uno de ellos, y con desesperación comenzó a utilizar su técnica curativa Souzou-Saisei. Los intentos de los médicos y enfermeras fueron en vano, al intentar detenerla para que dejara de acortarse la vida poco a poco. Con su ultimo intento, Tsunade dio un grito desesperado- ¡No mueras!- la palidez del rubio Jinchuriki no cambiaba en lo absoluto- ¡¡No mueras, Onegai!!- el sello en su estomago perdía cada vez mas su color. Las líneas de vejez en su rostro comenzaron a aparecer poco a poco al corde que se cortaba la vida- ¡No mueras!-

La rubia Hokage dejó caer lágrimas como se iba retirando de la sala con los médicos y enfermeras con miradas de decepción y amargura, al tener que avisar que la condición de Uzumaki Naruto no ha cambiado en lo absoluto. Pero antes de que dieran otro paso más. El sonido de la maquina los alerto y los detuvo de inmediato.

* * *

"**…Bep… Bep… Bep… Bep…**"

…_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha estaba vivo… _

* * *

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, así como me gusto escribirlo y vaya que fue difícil!! Estoy con el capitulo nº 6 de "The Familiar Kitsune: Naruto no Youko", y para las personas que les guste, sabrán que hay… ¡¡Lemon!! Creo que es doble… pero volviendo al tema… Este fic esta basado en la historia tal como esta, pero en Shippuden, Naruto tiene que dirigirse a la "Sociedad de Almas" para que se sienta mejor y que tome su titulo como Shinigami, pero el descubre cosas que le beneficiaran para las batallas futuras… algo que deberán de recordar en este fic, es que el "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" es mas que solo una técnica. **

**Si tienen dudas, no tengan miedo de decírmelo por sus comentarios o busquen mi e-mail en mi perfil**

**Nos vemos!!**

**Ja ne!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Vizard of Doujutsu**

**NaruxHarem**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Noticias, Cuentos, y Compromisos**

**La Tercera Zanpakuto**

* * *

La noticia que la operación para entremezclar la sangre del "Contenedor del Kyubi" y el difunto Sasuke Uchiha, deshaciendo la obstrucción de glóbulos en las arterias se expandió por toda Konoha. Tsunade pidió a su compañero Sanin que le aplique un sello en el ojo izquierdo del Jinchuriki, para que solo sea utilizado en circunstancias extremas y no en todo momento, asegurándose de que no se abran los puntos alrededor del globo ocular, ni que se abra otra arteria. La noticia de que la operación fue un éxito rotundo, atrajo la atención de varias personas, tanto como de la aldea, como las de otras. Según los informes del pervertido más grande en Konoha, se dice que los pueblos y países en donde Naruto había dejado su marca estaban preocupados por su estado, hasta costo la vida de algunos desafortunados religiosos que le adoraban como un Dios, los países vecinos dieron sus mas sinceros agradecimientos a la Quinta Hokage por su operación exitosa, hasta le enviaron todo tipo de regalos para ella y para el paciente. Hubo también cartas de compromisos o alianzas matrimoniales de parte de algunos pueblos como Kusa, País de las Aves, País de las Hortalizas, País de la Nieve, País de las Olas, Aldea de Suna, Aldea de Kumo, Aldea de Oni, Aldea de la Cascada, hasta el mismísimo Daymo envío una carta inquiriendo que su hija Neliel Tu, se casara con el chico Uzumaki del que tanto su hija admira y comenta, la Hokage se llevo una tremenda sorpresa al encontrase en un par de días a varias chicas de otras aldeas o visitantes que imploraban y exigían que sean desposadas con el nuevo heredero de tres familias importantes… Uzumaki… Namikaze… Uchiha.

Tsunade tuvo que lidiar con todas las chicas, dándoles a entender que ellas no pueden casarse simplemente con el solo por que es el legado de tres poderosas familias, muchas se desilusionaron ante esto y abandonaron la aldea de Konoha de inmediato… pero extrañamente otras se quedaron en la aldea hospedándose en hoteles baratos indefinidamente, esperando a que el rubio favorito se despierte de su largo sueño. Cuentan historias que circulan entre los jóvenes de la academia y los padres que les cuentan cuentos para hacer dormir a sus hijos… la mas popular es: "Naruto, el Durmiente" en donde la leyenda cuenta de que un día vendría una chica y lo besaría con mucha pasión lo cual cause que este despierte y luego se case y viva feliz para siempre con la chica que ama… obviamente esto es un cuento de niños… pero eso no significa que muchas no lo hayan intentado, Hinata Hyuga hasta ahora es la que mas lo ha intentado, después viene Neliel Tu Oderschvank, la hija del Daymo, después de ella viene la aprendiz de enfermera Yuna Shiku y en cuarto lugar Hanabi Hyuga quien no quiere perder en frente de su hermana y además gracias a la revelación de tres legados poderosos… la mayoría de la población femenina ve a Naruto como un pedazo de carne que varias deben de compartir… el era un tipo con suerte…

¿O no?

* * *

No paso mucho para darse cuenta en donde se encontraba, su propia mente. El ambiente cambio bastante ante las nuevas posesiones que había adquirido recientemente, por un lado, ya no era una alcantarilla, pero por el otro, ahora era mas bien un lugar abierto, con un enorme prado y campo vegetativo, con un mar carmesí como la sangre que no se sabia si tenia fin, árboles pútridos con cuervos posados en sus ramas, esperando el momento para masticar carne de algún lugar. La celda del Kyubi, su prisionero n°1 se convirtió en un bosque a lo lejos donde hay un letrero de "No Pasar".

Se encamino hacia ningún lugar en específico, buscando la salida o algo con que entretenerse… Kyubi no era una opción, no después de lo que le paso a su cuerpo y a su ojo, froto inconscientemente la cicatriz que le había dejado su mejor amigo al lanzarle un Kunai en el ojo izquierdo con una nota explosiva adjunta. No le tomo mucho tiempo hasta encontrar un bosque donde había cuatro árboles bastante gruesos formando un circulo, con puertas en cada una. Cada una tenía una puerta diferente, una tenia la forma de llamas envolviendo una Katana, otra tenia la forma de un charco negro con la mitad de una espada posicionada de forma vertical, la otra tenia la forma de un dragón, envuelto alrededor de una espada Zambatou, como la de Zabuza, y la ultima era una puerta totalmente pintada de blanco con adornos de flores y algunas inscripciones en algunas partes, supuso que era la salida.

Dio un suspiro cansado, como acerco su mano hacia la puerta blanca, pero se detuvo, el tenia curiosidad de lo que había en las otras puertas, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo la perilla de la puerta en forma de llamas alrededor de una Katana y la abrió… lo ultimo que sabía, era que fue envuelto en llamas y arrastrado hacia adentro… entonces la puerta se cerro con fuerza.

* * *

"_**Nos vemos de nuevo, Naruto-Kun**_"

Se encontró a si mismo en un lugar totalmente diferente de donde estaba con anterioridad, estaba sentado en un pedazo de tierra, flotando en un mar de lava humeante que desprendía un calor insoportable que haría que un humano común grite de dolor, pero entrañablemente, solo sentía una pequeña brisa calida golpear su rostro de forma delicada. Miro hacia su derecha, encontrándose un pequeño bosque de árboles muertos, algunos desprendían una estela humeante, otros simplemente estaban bañados con gotas de azufre o envueltos en llamas. Volvió su mirada hacia una mujer de aspecto precioso, su piel aterciopelada no tenia defecto alguno, su cabello carmesí fluía por su espalda desprendiendo un aura azulada, desde su espalda se desprendían dos alas rojas envueltas en llamas blanquecinas que desaparecían en el aire. Vestía un vestido largo que llegaba hasta sus pies, con telas transparentes en algunas partes. Desde su espalda se podía apreciar tres colas hechas de fuego, meciéndose de perezosamente de un lado a otro. No había visto tanta belleza desde que apareció esa chica que el "Dai Shiningami" le ofrecía como su posesión. La mujer se fue acercando lentamente moviéndose por encima del mar flameante, como si estuviera acostumbrada a ello. Su sonrisa lo mantuvo paralizado en su lugar y aunque el quisiera escapar, no lo haría, ya que nadie se escaparía de una belleza como ella, inconscientemente se sonrojó.

"_**Veo que aun tienes vergüenza por las mujeres hermosas**_"

Sin previo aviso, la chica lo arrastró con sus delicadas manos, y atrajo su cara hacia sus prominentes pechos que difícilmente eran cubiertos por su ropa. La mujer dio un suspiro ensoñador, aun con el rubio entre sus senos, que en vano, intentaba librarse del agarre de ella que lo estaba asfixiando con la presión ejercida. La mujer delineó las puntas de su cabello erizado, le miro unos momentos y finalmente lo extrajo del agarre "Mortal".

"_**Estoy tan feliz que vengas a visitarme, Naruto-Kun**_"

El rubio le miro inquisitivamente, antes de darse cuenta de que era el espíritu que estaba en su espada adquirida con anterioridad. Actuó de forma rápida y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la mujer, quien dio un pequeño "Eep!" antes de calmarse. Los dos se quedaron ahí un largo rato, disfrutando la sensación del otro, abrazándose fuertemente como si el universo fuera a acabar. Sin embargo Naruto aun tenia sus dudas y a pesar de que le guste el contacto de una mujer tan atractiva como ella, el debía saber su nombre, lo mas profundo de su mente le gritaba que el debería saber su nombre. Entonces, rompió el abrazo y la miró directamente a sus ojos azules, tuvo la fuerza mental suficiente como para no ir a sus labios del mismo color y besarlos- Por favor, dime tu nombre- susurro delicadamente, como el se acercó lo suficiente como para que sus narices se toquen- Necesito saberlo- la chica le sonrío amablemente.

"_**Lo hubieras dicho antes tontito. Mi nombre es…**_"

Sus labios se movieron, pero el no podía escuchar lo que seguía a esa oración, le preguntó nuevamente, pero el resultado era el mismo. La chica noto su depresión, y en comprensión de su situación, comenzó a sobarle la espalda cariñosamente, como una novia lo hace. Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, la mujer lo tomo de su ropa y la atrajo hacia si misma, provocando que los dos se besaran. La lengua de la chica pidió la entrada a la boca del rubio, quien se la obsequió sin pensarlo, las lenguas de los dos batallaron infinitamente por la dominación, que termino en un empato, dejando tras de si un hilo de saliva que unía a las bocas de los dos amantes. La chica suspiro placidamente apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Un par de llamas los envolvieron de forma lenta, haciendo desaparecer a Naruto lentamente, quien parecía triste por su ida, sin embargo, sintió un pequeño tirón de su manga, solo para encontrarse nuevamente con una sonrisa que haría derretir cualquier polo.

"_**Sabrás mi nombre cuando estés listo… Nos veremos muy pronto, Naruto-Kun**_"

Las llamas envolvieron completamente su cuerpo y luego fue deshaciéndose en el aire, revelando solo el espacio vacío que solía ser su lugar. La mujer dio otro suspiro, esta vez… uno cargado de frustración…

* * *

Al abrir sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba nuevamente entre los cuatro árboles, con la pequeña diferencia de que las hojas cambiaron de color a la de la época de otoño, como si hubiera pasado meses dentro del árbol, detrás de la puerta con llamas… una hoja de color naranja con tintes amarillentos se deslizo desde el árbol a la izquierda hasta caer sobre su hombro, la tomo entre sus dedos y la observo un momento, como si esta fuera a hacer algo que llamara su antecion, pero no hizo nada, solo era un objeto inanimado que residía en su subconsciente. Su mirada se posó de donde la hoja había caído con anterioridad, y se encontró con la puerta del dragón envuelta en la Zambatou muy parecida a la de Zabuza, la perilla estaba pintada de negro. Una fría sensación recorrió su columna vertebral al tocar la manija de la puerta, como si algo muy malo se ocultaba tras este pedazo de madera.

Tragándose el miedo que lo embargaba, giró lentamente la perilla y luego abrió la puerta dejando tras de si el chirrido del metal oxidado. Se adentro en la oscuridad de lo que había adentro, y luego la puerta se cerró fuertemente, logrando que las hojas de sus ramas se desprendieran y cayeran como un charco.

* * *

"_**Tiempo que no nos vemos… Señor Uzumaki**_"

Esta vez se vio a si mismo de pie, en un pedestal de roca en forma de pirámide cuadriculada invertida, que flotaba por encima del imperio maya, un lugar lleno de vegetación selvática, como del norte, situado entre grandes montañas de roca y arena que la ocultaban del mundo. En frente de si mismo, comenzó a materializarse lo que parecía una enorme serpiente verdusca, con colmillos del tamaño de su propio departamento embarrados con un líquido violeta, que se desparramaba de su boca. Dos pares de ojos amarillentos abiertos por una abertura, le miraron con diversión, tal como una fiera salvaje en frente de su próxima comida. La materialización de la bestia finalizo tras la llegada de sus alas por detrás de su cabeza, revelando la forma de un imponente dragón milenario que provocaba vientos huracanados a su alrededor, y su piel desplegaba truenos iluminados que incineraban a los infieles, un bramido como el de una explosión sónica se escapo de su garganta, escuchándose a millas de distancia. Acerco su cabeza hasta estar a escasos metros del cuerpo del chico en el pedestal y lo miró fijamente en los ojos.

"**¿Vienes a por mi nombre?**"

Naruto asintió afirmativamente, esperando pacientemente a que su Zanpakuto le dijera de forma pacifica cual es su nombre… solo que su suposición fue totalmente errónea… el gran dragón fue deformándose lentamente hasta tomar la forma de un humano, de cabello verde con tintes rojizos, portando una bandana de piedra en su frente con cuatro plumas rojas que estaban posicionadas detrás de su oreja, había una larga cicatriz en diagonal que recorría desde su ojo derecho morado hasta su boca, partiéndola. Su ojo izquierdo era del color de la sangre, quizás el color de original de sus ojos. Vestía unos pantalones negros de mezclilla que llegaban hasta sus tobillos, portaba una gabardina de seda de color verde musgo que llegaba hasta sus rodillas rasgada en varias partes de forma aleatoria, estaba abierta de tal forma que dejaba expuesto su pecho desnudo, el cual estaba cubierto de escamas. Desde su cuello se podía distinguir una esfera brillante unida a una cadena que la sostenía. Desde los dedos de sus manos, salieron a luz unas largas uñas, de color morado, inofensivas a la vista, pero cortan lo que sea como el cuchillo caliente en la mantequilla. Por ultimo, dos delgadas alas se desprendieron desde su espalda. Abrió su boca lentamente, revelando unos largos colmillos embarrados del liquido venenoso tan temido por el hombre. Una pequeña carcajada se le escapo de su garganta, mostrándose divertido por la situación- _**¿Acaso esperabas que te lo diera sin pensar? Eso no es divertido**_- sus alas se agitaban de forma constante manteniéndolo en el aire, apunto con su dedo índice hacia el rubio, el cual parecía no inmutarse por ser el centro de la mala suerte… ¿o no?- _**Coja su espada Sr. Uzumaki, intente adivinar mi nombre…**_- una Katana comenzó a formarse en frente de Naruto, quien la tomo sin vacilar. Su determinación contra un Dragón-Freak de grandes poderes, es casi imposible saber la respuesta (¿estas bromeando?). Los ojos del dragón se afilaron, como si se preparara para atacar-**… Claro, si es que sobrevives para adivinarlo**- sonrió macabramente, mostrando de forma amenazadora sus grandes dientes. En un borrón desapareció de donde estaba…

El Sharingan en su ojo izquierdo le advirtió sobre el movimiento y por puro instinto, logro evitar que las uñas del hombre-dragó lo atravesaran por la mitad, aunque no podía decir lo mismo del pedestal donde estaba posado. Las alas del hombre se abrieron de par en par, antes de bajarlas con fuerza, para poder elevarse cuatro metros en el aire, la figura resalto detrás del sol. Naruto se dio cuenta de que podía mantenerse en el aire en este lugar, así que no se preocupo mucho si se podría caer, solo mantenía la vista en su oponente, listo para poder esquivar sus ataques o devolverlos… aun en su estado de presión, intentaba por todos los medios adivinar el nombre de la bestia, sin embargo sus pensamientos los dejó de lado, al esquivar nuevamente al dragón que descendió en picada hacia su dirección, otra vez en ese día el hombre-dragón desapareció. El Sharingan fue muy útil en ese día, ya que le ayudaba a prevenir los ataques que hacia su atacante al desaparecer, aunque era muy difícil seguirle el paso, mas aun si el no fue entrenado de una forma correcta en la academia ninja. Las largas uñas del hombre se reunieron con la espada del joven Shinobi, quien la sostenía a duras penas por la fuerza sobrenatural que poseía el atacante dragón. Esquivo un zarpazo que iba dirigido a su cara, pero aun así las garras corto superficialmente su mejilla, a través de sus bigotes. De un salto se alejo de su oponente, quien le observo detenidamente con sus amarillentos ojos, paseando su lengua por las uña que fue insertada en su piel la cual estaba bañada de sangre.

Era un dragón, eso significa que era _Ryū_ pero eso no era todo, y el lo sabia. No podía decirle solo eso… solo lo enfurecería mas de lo que esta. La espada en sus manos contuvo a la garra que se dirigió a su rostro, nuevamente el atacante utilizo la misma táctica, solo que al agachar la cabeza, el hombre vio la oportunidad e inserto sus uñas en el pecho del rubio extrayendo el liquido vital, para luego golpearlo con la palma de la mano con tal fuerza, que lo hizo volar varios metros de distancia. El goteo de la sangre de Naruto, era música para los oídos puntiagudos de la bestia quien disfrutaba lamer la sangre de su presa- _**Aun no lo adivinas, ¿verdad?**_- sacudió negativamente su cabeza, ante el silencio. Abrió sus brazos y los levanto por los aires- _**En ese caso, mi imperio será tu perdición**_- sus alas se desplegaron y se movieron con rapidez, impulsándolo a gran velocidad hacia el rubio quien parecía estar asustado, el Dragón iba en serio…

La fuerte colisión entre los dos, causo una gran explosión de viento que impulso las corrientes del aire en polos opuestos. Los movimientos de la bestia fueron más poderosos y más salvajes, Naruto a duras penas lograba mantenerse con el poco conocimiento que tenía sobre espadas hace unos momentos… pero ahora, pareciera que esta iba a salir volando en cualquier momento, además el Sharingan en su ojo izquierdo no le servía de mucho si su reacción era mas lenta que la del oponente, pero la ventaja de todo esto es que lograba por lo menos aprender por la mala, las lecciones de un espadachín, su doujutsu lo estaba grabando todo. Un golpe del dragón logro lanzar su Katana por los aires, el tiempo suficiente para dar tres zarpazos mas en su tórax y brazo derecho, para luego empujarlo nuevamente hacia atrás otros metros.

Volando a través de los aires le hizo pensar lo suficiente- "_¿Imperio?... piensa Naruto, ¿Qué dijo Iruka-sensei ese día?_"- pensó dificultosamente escupiendo sangre por su boca. Su paradero cruzó una montaña completa y terminó en el suelo creando un cráter de un radio de cinco metros. Podía sentir las costillas fracturadas y varios de sus huesos rotos, quizás hasta haya una hemorragia interna, difícilmente podía respirar, e incluso tener los ojos abiertos. Parpadeó un par de veces, solo para encontrarse con el hombre del cual debía saber su nombre. Respiro a duras penas, mientras intentaba llegar a su espada, la cual estaba a dos metros de donde se encontraba. El pie del espíritu de su Zanpakuto aplastó su muñeca rompiéndola en el acto, Naruto gimió de dolor, respirando dificultosamente observando a su oponente ya triunfante- _**Mhp, tenía una pequeña corazonada de que lo lograrías… Pero parece que me equivoque**_- una pequeña esfera de magma se fue formando en su dedo índice, el cual apuntaba a su dirección- _**¿Ultimas palabras?**_- el chico respiro aun mas aprisa, lograba sentir con mucho dolor, la presión en su pecho y caja toráxico, posiblemente se le haya perforado un pulmón. Sus piernas estaban rotas y su mano derecha estaba hecha añicos… no le quedaban muchas esperanzas.

El hombre se acerco hasta estar tocando la nariz de chico, mirándole a los ojos de forma inquisitiva. Un par de suspiros mas, y luego tosió fuertemente- _R-Ry… Ryū… K… Kin-Kingu_- una sonrisa entusiasta apareció en los labios del así llamado "Rey Dragón", como la esfera fue deshaciéndose poco a poco.

"_**Parece que me has contagiado con tu entusiasmo, Señor Uzumaki**_"

* * *

Nuevamente se encontró detrás de la puerta, afuera, en donde estaban los tres árboles con las puertas pintadas, la estación cambió de otoño a invierno, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?, pues es que los copos de nieve caía desde el cielo de forma grácil y hermosa. El suelo estaba completamente blanco a causa de la nieve que cubría todo el horizonte, hasta parece que los lagos y mares se congelaron completamente. Sus heridas estaban curadas y no sufría ningún dolor, es como si nunca hubiera sido lastimado… llevo su mano hacia donde había estado su costilla sobresalida por el estomago, solo para descubrir que estaba en su lugar. Dio una mirada de miedo hacia la última puerta… y no necesitaba saber lo que había ahí. Así que se encamino hacia la puerta blanca, solo para ser detenido por un zarcillo negruzco que sujeto su muñeca, arrastrándolo hacia la puerta que intentaba evitar. Dio un pequeño grito asustado, ante la aparición de más zarcillos que lo agarraban de distintas partes del cuerpo. De un jalón, el pobre chico fue arrastrado hacía la oscuridad que había detrás de la ultima puerta, la cual asustaba a Naruto. La oscuridad lo hizo desaparecer y por ultimo, la puerta se cerro, dejando al chico adentro.

* * *

Esta vez no había nada, solo la simple oscuridad del lugar… unos ojos completamente blancos le miraron en la diversión, como si se burlara de su desgracia… unos dientes afilados también aparecieron.

"_**Contéstame una pregunta y luego te diré mi nombre… Si respondes erróneamente estarás atrapado aquí para siempre…**_"

* * *

**Hola Campesinos!!**

**Soy yo nuevamente trayéndoles el segundo capitulo del fic "The Vizard of Doujutsu", no me agradezcan, solo hago mi trabajo. Tengo una excusa para mi tardanza para mis fic… la falta de inspiración, la falta de canciones buenas, el impulso de matarme… además de que hay un tipo en que le ofrezco mis servicios al escribir en conjunto el fic "Cazador de Brujas" la idea es mía… pero los dos nos ayudamos para hacerlo, espero que le den una oportunidad, puesto que ese tipo tiene las mismas posibilidades de ser igual que yo.**

**Cambiando el tema, me gustaría decirles que estoy en tres nuevos fic que trabajo… creo que son cuatro ya que ayudo en el fic "Cazador de Brujas", pero es no viene al caso. Los fic que estoy trabajando son: "Pirata del Rin'negan" en el cual, Naruto es exiliado de Konoha a la edad de ocho años y le es mostrado el dolor del mundo… el cae a un acantilado y a los 7 días resucito con unos nuevos ojos, a la edad de 14 es vendido a los Terryubito en una subasta, desde ahí se va desarrollando la historia. El otro es "El Ultimo Seguidor" es un fic en donde Naruto es enviado al universo de los "Teen Titans" con la habilidad de Wolverine, junto con la que le ofrece su dios Jashin a quien sigue en la mayoría de las veces. El último es el que no he pensado muy bien, lo llamare "Naruto - Animated" es un fic en donde Naruto tiene la habilidad de convocar personajes de los dibujos animados, hasta los personajes de los comics… además también tiene la habilidad de "inmortal" que tienen los dibujos animados… un Naruto que utiliza la diversión para matar… todos mis fic son NarutoxHarem asi que no me pregunten por la pareja.**

**Espero que tengan sus dudas porque haré lo que pueda para contestarlas.**

**Nos vemos!!!**

**¡¡¡¡NO SE OLVIDEN DE VOTAR EN MI PERFIL!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vizard of Doujutsu**

**NaruHarem**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Amor a Primera Vista**

**¡Sorpresa!**

* * *

Yuna Shiku aprendiz de enfermera, observo al paciente de la habitación 301, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha, la persona que se volvió la sensación en toda Konoha con solo hacer una misión y luego volver solo para quedarse en un coma indefinido. Sus legados fueron expuestos a la luz y en un parpadeo se vio rodeado, sin siquiera darse cuenta, de un centenar de propuestas de matrimonio de chicas interesadas en su esperma o chicas completamente alocadas por un chico caliente… esto se había convertido en una cacería por quien lo conseguía primero. Ella ya se había arriesgado a besarlo al igual que muchas otras, hasta le había chupado su miembro un par de veces acostumbrándose a su exquisito, pero amargo sabor. Ella no le gustaba admitirlo, pero se había enamorado perdidamente de ese rubio, con solo escuchar su nombre, su entrepierna se calentaba y sentía unas grandes urgencias de montarse en la enorme vara y moverse tan rápido le permita su cuerpo, gimiendo su nombre… ya se había puesto caliente de solo pensarlo.

Untó la esponja en el balde con agua, y la estrujó con fuerza por encima del agua, extrayendo toda el agua de sobra, dejando a la esponja húmeda, lo suficiente como para darle el baño al paciente. Se mordió el labio inferior al delinear el contorno de su cuerpo, no podía aguantarse la tentación de masturbarse, es como si las enfermeras la estuvieran castigando por ser primeriza en este campo, todas sabían que ella estaba enamorada de Naruto, y la molestaban por eso. Gimió levemente cuando pasó del torso a la entrepierna… no debía pensar en guarradas, no debía. Estrujó nuevamente la esponja, liberando el agua sucia llena del sudor del chico. Extrajo agua limpia del balde y otra vez limpió con lentitud, el cuerpo del comatoso rubio. Sin poder evitarlo, su mirada se encontró con el enorme miembro semi-erecto del Jinchuriki del Kyubi no Youko, podía sentir como su entrepierna se humedecía, al igual que la sangre se aglomeraba en sus mejillas, inconscientemente sus labios se humedecieron, su cuerpo se estremeció visiblemente, no podía evitarlo, estaba en su plena adolescencia. Dio un suspiro cansado, como lentamente dirigía sus manos hacia el pene del chico y lo masajeó de forma pausada y leve, inyectando en algunas partes un poco de chakra para que la erección se mantenga en su lugar. Cerró la puerta con llave y deslizó las cortinas oscureciendo el cuarto- "_No puedo evitarlo_"- pensó la enfermera, como desabrochaba los botones de su camisa blanca. Se quitó el gorro que la denominaba como dependiente del hospital y paseó su mano por su cabello.

Y se vio a si misma montada encima del chico paciente que amaba, con la falda arremangada hasta su cintura, con su mano hizo hacia un lado sus bragas ya empapadas con sus jugos. Dio un pequeño gemido al mover el enorme miembro de Naruto en los labios de su vagína, ella sabía que estaba perdida en un amor no correspondido con un adonis que la había salvado años atrás… pero no podía evitarlo, ella simplemente no podía… dio un gemido ahogado cuando se detuvo- _No puedo evitarlo… por que te amo… Naruto-kun_- jadeó antes de insertar el miembro de lleno en su feminidad, podía sentirlo, podía sentir como su vientre estaba completamente lleno. Sus gemidos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, pero eran equilibrados con sus jadeos y pausas para retomar el aire perdido. Cuando hacia esto, siempre se calmaba diciéndose a si misma que estaba en coma y que nunca recordaría lo ocurrido. "_Pero… Y que pasa si…_" esos pensamientos la atormentaban todas las noches al llegar a su apartamento… ¿Que pasará cuando despierte? ¿La amará como ella le ama? ¿Le pedirá que lo repitan? ¿La rechazará?... ¿Acaso la recordará? ¿Y si no?

Cada vez que pensaba en ello terminaba llorando, por que sabía que terminaría en un inminente rechazo, ella sabía que no debía enamorarse de el en primer lugar, su familia se lo había advertido antes de la invasión a Konoha, pero se esforzó tanto protegiendo su ciudad natal y salvándola de esa manera tan heroica que no pudo evitarlo. Ella posteriormente se enteró de quien era, lo que contenía de su historia… su fantasía de ensueño siguió creciendo, hasta que se enteró de la inminente verdad… el estaba enamorado de otra chica, eso le rompió el corazón. Ella quería hacerle daño de la misma manera como el se lo hizo a ella, pero no podía. Ella quería verlo muerto como su corazón lo estaba, pero no quería. Ella quería que esa chica sea asesinada, pero eso lo pondría triste. No podía soportarlo.

Pero un día se enteró de algo. El estaba en coma, su cerebro estaba, en otras palabras, fuera del mundo normal. Sonaba egoísta, pero ella sabía que debía tomar esta oportunidad, a pesar de que esto fuera idea de las otras enfermeras, ellas lo tomaban en broma, pero ella se lo tomó muy en serio, aunque esto termine mal, seguiría hasta el final. Entonces de la nada, ideó un plan, mientras empujaba sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo en un vaivén continuo, si ella no podía estar con el, en ese caso tendría algo de el. Últimamente cuando hacía el amor con el comatoso Shinobi, solía usar un jutsu de natalidad para no quedar embarazada y volver a montar esa vara al día siguiente, pero ya no más, hoy, 19 de octubre, en su ultima semana de su ciclo menstrual, será la ultima vez que tendrá sexo con Naruto sin que se de cuenta, y será el día, en que ella se quedará embarazada de su primer y único hijo con ella. No pudo soportarlo mas, las lagrimas en sus ojos se deslizaban libremente por sus mejillas, ya podía sentir que sus jugos se mezclarían juntos, y luego ella tendrá algo de el para siempre… _para siempre…_

"_Te amo, Naruto-kun_"

* * *

Se irguió lentamente hasta sentarse, llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza, aliviando el dolor palpitante que lo atormentaba, podía recordarlo, el recordaba todo desde que murió hasta volver a la vida, podía recordar lo ocurrido y sentir la experiencia de ese momento. Las imágenes e información hacían muchos estragos en su mente, si no fuera por Kyubi su cabeza habría estallado hace mucho tiempo. Por alguna razón se sentía cansado, pero probablemente debe de ser por el tiempo en el que estuvo dormido, además del los ataques del espíritu dragón de su Zanpakuto, al igual que la dimensión de alta presión gravitatoria del espíritu de su Zanpakuto uniforme. Si, probablemente sea eso.

Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco acostumbrándose a la luz que se deslizaba por la ventana. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, podía ver, pero uno de sus ojos estaba cubierto, el izquierdo para ser mas exacto, quizás es para su Sharingan no sea expuesto tan temprano ¿Debía quitarse las vendas o simplemente dejarlas ahí?, quitarlas no era una opción, posiblemente se infecte, aunque probablemente no por su capacidad de curación. Sería mejor esperar a una enfermera o dirigirse directamente donde Oba-chan para saber lo que pasó en su estado de "ausencia", retiró las sabanas levemente, y se encontró a si mismo observando una mascara blanca con dos franjas que caían desde la frente hasta los ojos, junto a tres marcas en cada mejilla en forma de garras, todas pintadas de carmesí, sorprendido no es la palabra, si no, asustado es la palabra indicada, esta misma mascara la había visto antes, en uno de sus sueños. Se podía ver a si mismo como un especie de monstruo, de piel blanca con dos cuernos elevados por encima de su cabeza y otros dos alargados cuernos que salían desde su nuca hasta su boca, muy parecidos a los de un toro, sus ojos eran negros con un punto amarillo como si los colores se invirtieran, unos dientes afilados como los de una sierra, capaz de destrozar todo lo que se cruce, unas uñas alargadas como navajas y una alargada cola pintada de de negro con símbolos en otro idioma pintados en varias partes, por ultimo, dos alas gigantescas como las de un murciélago se abrían por su espalda. Se vio a si mismo, de esa forma gritando y gimiendo palabras, mientras golpeaba, lo que parecía una cárcel blanquecina, muy parecida a una luz que caía del cielo.

Pensó que era una simple pesadilla, pero aquí estaba, en la vida real y en su regazo, atormentándolo. Acercó su mano vacilante hacia la mascara de huesos, y la tomó con firmeza, podía afirmarlo… tenía miedo. No todos los días encuentras a la cara de un monstruo que te atormenta en sueños justo encima de sus piernas. Podía escuchar la estruendosa risa oscura que expulsaba esa bestia, y ahora estaba en sus manos, sin ninguna emoción, pero podía oírla, escuchar esa voz asquerosa y oscura que poseía, tenía miedo de pensar que pasaría si tomara su cuerpo, Kyubi no se le comparaba a esto… esto era peor, mucho peor. Su otra mano llego hasta la mascara, si la rompía, quizás ya no aparecería en sus sueños, si, destrozarla es la mejor opción… _Solo debo_...- ¡Oh! ¡Estas despierto!- un grito de sorpresa se escapo de los labios del rubio, su sorpresa fue tal, que liberó la mascara de su agarre y se elevo hasta el techo, solo para caer nuevamente rebotando un par de veces e sus manos, antes de sostenerla nuevamente, ¡Eso lo había asustado aun mas!

Con una pequeña sonrisa se acercó hasta la cama y retiró el portapapeles y escribió un par de cosas- "_Hora del despertar: 09:55 a.m., Nombre: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha, Estado del Paciente: Estable, Diagnostico: Todo parece estar bien a primera vista, sus heridas deberían estar sanadas, pero por precaución se recomienda tomar un farmacéutico o narcótico para el dolor, el paciente requiere reposar por un par de días para el tratamiento para recuperar sus extremidades del todo_"- cuando finalizó, dio una pequeña sonrisa, casi maternal, apuntó con su dedo índice hacia una chamarra negra con franjas naranjas, junto con unos pantalones naranja y unas sandalias ninja. No tenía que ser un genio para saber que esa era la ropa nueva que se le había conseguido para remplazar a su antiguo conjunto que se había convertido en trapos sucios embarrados de sangre. Le incomodó un poco el nuevo conjunto, tenía mas negro que naranja, estaba a punto de replicarle a la enfermera, hasta que vio la expresión en su rostro, parecía sonreír cariñosamente, pero podía denotarse la sombra de maldad en sus ojos, Naruto decidió vivir, así que asintió con fuerza mientras sostenía la ropa contra su pecho, dando una sonrisa nerviosa.

Se puso el conjunto de ropa que le habían conseguido, y se retiro del lugar media hora después de que se había retirado la enfermera. La mascara que pensaba romper, la guardó en su chamarra, quizás podría ser alguna broma de sus compañeros Shinobi, pero será mejor averiguarlo por si mismo. Salió por la puerta principal del hospital y se dirigió hacía la torre Hokage, donde podría hablar con Tsunade sobre su condición y lo sucedido al respecto, ignorando inconscientemente las miradas de asombro y sorpresa al verlo caminando despreocupadamente por la calle.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la inmensa estructura de concreto, rodeada de un muro de 3 metros de alto, en la mitad de este, se podía distinguir un círculo de madera encerrando un Kanji de "Fuego", admiró el enorme edificio por unos momentos antes de retomar su camino. Cuando entró, fue recibido por una conmocionada recepcionista quien le observó durante unos minutos con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que su boca, como si se tratara de un fantasma. Escribió un par de cosas en un portapapeles y luego habló por el intercomunicador, le dijo que se dirija hacia el último piso, que la Hokage la estaba esperando. Se retiró en silencio, no tenía porque saludar ni despedirse, el era objeto de odio de muchos y objeto de temor de otros, guardo silencio e ignoró a los que le saludaban, estaba demasiado distraído como para darse cuenta de su alrededor. Llegó hasta el final del pasillo y se detuvo en frente de un Anbu, los dos se miraron en silencio, esperando algún movimiento del otro, pero nada ocurrió, finalmente el hombre enmascarado se aclaró la garganta y le abrió lentamente la puerta- La Hokage lo espera- Naruto asintió e ingresó por esa puerta, en busca de respuestas.

* * *

Es muy habitual que se creen rumores entre amigos, entre familiares, entre conocidos, o desconocidos, los rumores hoy en día son una gran fuente de verdades o mentiras creadas a partir de un hecho que alguien vio, escucho, o sintió. Es bien sabido que el hecho que se fue dicho por primera vez puede ser manipulable por quien lo escucho, puede ser tan extravagante como una sorpresa o puede ser tan problemático como una conspiración. Todo el mundo sabe, que si se da a conocer un nuevo rumor en Konoha, este se alteraría dependiendo de la situación, extrañamente el rumor se mantiene tal igual, aunque las razones del por que se creó varían, o porque del hecho que se creó ese rumor. La gente habla, la gente observa, la gente deduce, la gente piensa, la gente rumorea… si uno ve algo que lo conmociona, su cerebro deberá de trabajar el doble para crear una deducción apropiada a su criterio, y es cuando se crea una propia cubierta a los hechos, se podría decir que uno vive en una mentira, o en una historia narrada y escrita por si mismo, uno ve lo que ve, uno escucha lo que escucha, todos especulan. Pero más importante. ¿Qué es lo que especulan?

Ino Yamanaka al igual que su madre, era el centro de la red de rumores en Konoha, no había nada que de ella se le escapara, podía comparársele a una araña. Cada día se levantaba y escuchaba el nuevo rumor por parte de su madre o de los adolescentes que rondaban por su florería en busca de flores para sus novios/novias. Ella estaba al pendiente de todo por general, solo se sentaba en el mostrador fingiendo leer una revista, pero su trabajo real era escuchar a los chicos que se hablaban entre si, aplicando una fina capa de chakra en su oído derecho escuchando las conversaciones de afuera o en su tienda, a veces tenía que utilizar el método antiguo, el método directo del habla. Pero hoy había sido totalmente diferente, las personas han estado muy calladas y no había tantas personas fuera o dentro de su tienda. Las moscas se habían alejado de su red. Ella no podía hacer su trabajo cuando todo estaba muy callado, frunció la lengua, en la academia le habían advertido sobre el uso de demasiado chakra en su oreja, si no tenía un buen control de chakra, el flujo en su oreja se descontrole y terminaría explotando en pedazos de carne bañados en lagrimas de sangre, era un problema inducir chakra en su oreja si no tenía un control perfecto como Sakura, y ser hija nacida en un clan le otorgaba un sistema de chakra mas poderoso que el civil, pero al mismo tiempo le daba un pobre control de chakra, no tenía un control perfecto por que no se entrenaba, estaba tan preocupada por su belleza para Sasuke Uchiha que había olvidado el por que se había vuelto ninja. Así que dejo su entrenamiento al olvido.

Dio un largo respiro, intentó calmarse lo mejor que pudo, debía controlar su respiración. Su sensei les había enseñado un ejercicio para mejorar sus habilidades, ella lo había escuchado, pero estaba tan despreocupada por su entrenamiento ninja que nunca lo puso aprueba. _Inhala_. Debía de mejorar su control, y pensaba hacerlo lo suficientemente rápido como para inducir mas chakra en su oreja y esta no explote. _Exhala_. Podía con dificultad, escuchar al vecino de al frente hablar con su esposa sobre los cupones del periódico que había ocultado en su escritorio. _Inhala_. Escuchó el ensordecedor zumbido que producía las alas de una abeja que estaba posada en una de las flores, también al mismo tiempo podía escuchar a un chico hablar con sus amigos sobre quien debía ser el ninja renegado esta vez. _Exhala_. A metros de distancia concebía escuchar a dos hombres, de edades iguales, estaban en un bar bebiendo unas cervezas mientras comentaban sobre sus vidas, Ino estaba a punto de cambiar de dirección hasta que uno de ellos mencionó a Naruto. ¡Esto tenía que oírlo!, desde que Naruto regresó de esa misión para traer a Sasuke instantáneamente se convirtió en una celebridad, los rumores y chismes corrieron por toda Konoha gracias a ella y a su madre. Cualquier cosa que supiera de el fue una mina de oro, se habían montado club de fans o sectas sobre el, y ella se había vuelto cada vez mas popular por ello, mas aun, su padre la había desposado con el junto con otras chicas, ella era paciente si, podía admitirlo, pero además de hacer esto por conveniencia también tenía sus razones. O sea, ¡Mírenlo! Nadie tiene esos bigotes y esos músculos que le hacían agua la boca, sus compañeros de equipo eran unos idiotas y ningún chico de su edad era lo suficientemente fuerte como el, bueno, ya no. En un principio estuvo muy molesta al saber que Sasuke cayo en sus manos, lo había culpado como tantos otros lo había hecho, si no hubiera sido por su padre, ella lo hubiera asesinado mientras dormía.

"_¿Estas seguro de eso?" una voz grave, como la de un hombre en sus 40 años de vida, no podía verlos, pero con sus voces le era suficiente "De seguro estás alucinando Toru, es imposible que lo hayas visto caminar"_

_Una voz como la de un hombre de 28 años, quizás mas, se inmiscuyó en su oído, hablaba más o menos como en un susurro, como si no quisiera que se supiera "¡Guarda la voz Soke!" hablaba tan bajo que apenas si podía escucharlo "Estoy seguro de lo que vi, era el, estaba haciendo mi rutina de la mañana cuando lo vi, caminando por la cera con una nueva ropa"_

_Hubo un silencio durante unos segundos, Ino se indujo un poco mas de chakra en su oído mientras mantenía su respiración constante "Esto es una grandiosa noticia, ¿Por que la guardas tan celosamente? ¿De que tienes miedo?"_

De pronto, el chakra en su oreja se cortó, se vio a si misma, atónita, intentando asimilar las palabras escuchadas de esos hombres, ¿Estarán diciendo la verdad? ¿De verdad despertó?… Sacudió fuertemente esos pensamientos lejos, como desabrochaba el delantal de trabajo enrollándolo en una bola y dejándolo debajo del mostrador, si estaban en lo cierto debía de estar presentable para pedirle una cita. Gritó a su madre para un descanso y ella le sustituyó de inmediato, volviendo hacia el mismo puesto en donde estaba hojeando paginas en la revista. Extrajo todos los vestidos de su armario y los lanzó en su cama, mientras que al mismo tiempo se dirigió hacía su baño privado, en donde tenía pensado darse otra ducha en ese día, no todos los días escuchas que el chico con quien estas contratada en un matrimonio despierta de un coma inducido.

Ignorante para Ino, que al mismo tiempo en Konoha, ocurrían cosas similares respecto a algunas Kunoichi's contratadas a un matrimonio con Naruto o a su club de fan's. Las cosas se han vuelto peores.

* * *

**Hola Espantitos!!**

**Soy fullme, trayéndoles la actualización del fic "Vizard of Doujutsu" y al mismo tiempo dejándoles el grandioso mensaje de que aun no estoy muerto. He estado un poco enfermo durante una semana, lo que me impidió escribir con claridad mis fic y me dejó a la deriva en una cama con un Notebook de baja velocidad y pequeñas cantidades de líquidos, al final descubrí que me faltaba comer mas comida y mi cerebro creaba un impulso nervioso que intentaba decirme que estaba hambriento. Pero ahora estoy sano y salvo. Así que no se desesperen si no traigo conti en un mes, estaré dándoles un informe cuando me pase algo, esta en mi perfil por si quieren leerlo, con fecha incluida.**

**Por una pequeña desgracia del infortunio, tendré que atrasar la votación para el próximo año, aparentemente Flameron, me dejo con el legado de su fic "Cazador de Brujas" y esta vez no es una broma, así que en unas semanas mas, "Cazador de Brujas" será transmitido en mi pagina y cerraré la cuenta de Flameron, parece que ya no volverá a escribir, ahora tiene una vida -_- espero que no lo molesten, a puesto que varios de ustedes tienen una vida lejos de fanfiction, yo no, por desgracia. Así que no vengan con amonestaciones si publico el fic "Cazador de Brujas" aquí, y si, ya estoy por traer la continuación de ese fic, pero aun esta en proceso, así que ténganme paciencia.**

**Por ultimo, como hubo algunos problemas en el Harem, tuve que extraer e ingresar para que este funcionara mejor… no me molesten por favor, si lo hubiera hecho como antes, el Harem hubiera sido de 26 chicas, y eso es demasiado, incluso para mi… así que lo reducí como a 15, para emparejar las cosas. Aquí esta:**

**NaruHarem (Hinata/Hanabi/Ino/Tenten/Sakura/Nel/Rukia/Yourichi/Nemu/Orihime/Soifong/Hinamori/Rangiku/Mashiro/Lisa)**

**Posiblemente:**

**-Temari**

**-Halibel/Harribel**

**-Tayuya (Tiene que haber una razón para que este en el Harem)**

**-Kin (Esta en el Harem solo si esta Tayuya o viceversa)**

**-Nanao**

**-Sun-Sun**

**-Shizune**

**Espero que estén bien y pasen unas elegantes vacaciones este verano o invierno, no estoy muy seguro -_- estaremos viéndonos pronto.**

**Nos vemos!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vizard of Doujutsu**

**NaruHarem**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Acontecimientos**

**Más Allá de lo Creíble**

* * *

El sentimiento de tristeza no abandonó su cuerpo como se deslizaba lentamente por las calles de Konoha, ya habían pasado aproximadamente 11 horas desde su charla con Tsunade Senju, la mujer de enormes pechos que obtuvo el titulo de "Gondaime Hokage" gracias a el. El no podía comprender, no, el no quería aceptar, que todo mundo en Konoha lo vieran como si se tratara de una especie de héroe… solo, solo por matar a lo que el mismo consideraba su primer y único amigo verdadero. Desde que despertó hasta el momento de ahora, había tenido una especie de "visiones" de si mismo, en un manto carmesí… o el de la "Bestia" bramiendo un grito ensordecedor. Las imágenes se volvían cada vez mas molestas, una palabra o alguna acción que el tome lo obligaría a re-vivirlas, una y otra vez, odiaba cuando eso pasaba, la estruendosa y aguda risa de esa… cosa, no podía olvidarla, era tan estremecedora, que llegaba a paralizarse cuando aparecía nuevamente en su cabeza.

Durante el transcurso de esas horas, se enteró de que el Sharingan posicionado en donde debería estar su ojo izquierdo, no era un sueño después de todo. Lo que probaba la muerte de Sasuke Uchiha a su propia conciencia. Cuando se paseó por el parque, en la plaza principal de uso publico, 5 horas después de la conversación que tuvo con Tsunade, se sentó en un banco, tenía ese toque rustico elegante, compuesto de hierro y madera, pintado de blanco. Se la pasó ahí unas cuantas horas, reflexionando los acontecimientos que tomaron lugar en su vida… las cosas iban muy rápido para el. Intentó tomar en cuenta la muerte de Sasuke, su cambio de "Paria" a "Héroe" de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, tres espadas que se materializaron cuando lo re-animaron al igual que la espeluznante mascara oculta entre su chaqueta. Y finalmente, algo tan fuerte, tan… problemático, que lo había llegado a sentir hasta los testículos. Contratos de Matrimonio y Club de Fan's.

Todos dirían que el lo estaba disfrutando, o la puta suerte que tiene… pero el no… a el le gustaba vivir por su cuenta, sin padres ni ayuda absoluta, vivía de su propio bolsillo y sin pareja, claro, aun no… pero el hecho que unas chicas alocadas que son y no son Shinobi's paguen su comida y su nueva ropa, dificulta las cosas… al igual el hecho de no tener la opción de obtener su propia novia por cuenta propia. La sangre le hervía con la simple idea de una chica siendo forzada por sus padres para ser desposada con el, ya podía verlo, una chica de cabello largo negro gritando por ayuda mientras sus padres la arrastran a conocerlo. Bueno, esa era la imagen que tenía en mente.

Que equivocado estaba.

En su profunda reflexión, había llegado a pensar en su amor platónico, Sakura Haruno, quien en primer lugar, lo metió en todo este lió, al pedirle que trajera de vuelta a Sasuke, aunque en parte. Lo hizo, si, pero no como el lo había planeado, en la batalla se había frenado muchas veces en las cuales el fácilmente pudo haberlo matado. Se suponía que solo lo noquearía para llevarlo cojeando hacia Konoha, pero algo falló, el sabía lo que estaba pasando desde el momento en que se cubrió con ese manto, el zorro le había dicho algo, y luego no podía recordar mas. No pudo evitar deprimirse ante el pensamiento de que la chica por la que el tiene aprecio, le odie o lo repudie por la muerte de su ser amado, el hubiera odiado a mas no poder si Sasuke asesinara a Sakura o algunos de sus seres queridos. Con un suspiro se resigno, mientras daba pasos cansados por las desiertas calles de Konoha, se decidió por darse vueltas por ahí hasta llegar a uno de los campos de entrenamiento para entrenarse en las técnicas que ya tenía conocimiento alguno y mejorándolas, al igual que sus tres nuevas espadas o Zanpakuto's como lo catalogó la bella diosa llameante de sus sueños.

Estaba tan desorientado en su caminata nocturna que ni siquiera tomó en cuenta de que había pasado por alto el stand de sopas de fideos "Ichikaru Ramen", ni que tampoco una que otra chica le miraba a través de su propia ventana mientras se preparaban para ingresar al mundo de los sueños, o algunas Kunoichi's tanto Chunin como Genin aun en estado activo saltando de tejado en tejado robándole pequeñas miradas ensoñadoras… como las odiaba y las amaba al mismo tiempo. Inconscientemente elevó una de sus manos, como si aparentaba un saludo, el resultado fue instantáneo, como una chica desprevenida se dio cuenta de el y le vio, cayendo al suelo con un suspiro… se desmayo en un charco de sangre procedente de su propia nariz. Vio el final de su caminata a pocos metros enfrente de el. Se encontraba caminando en medio de un distrito comercial, todas las luces apagadas, y ningún civil o alguna chica de su club de fan siguiéndole de cerca. Al final de la calle, se podía apreciar la entrada al bosque el cual rodeaba en su totalidad a Konoha, mas allá de eso, donde se encontraban tácticamente separados en lugares aleatorios, los campos de entrenamientos, comunes y simples como para la formación de recién graduados Genin, o ambientados y ocultos para Shinobi's mas experimentados como Jounin o Anbu.

Su destino sin embargo, se vio abruptamente interrumpida por la silueta de una persona al final de la calle, casi a la entrada del bosque. Su vestido carmesí estilo chino, se mecía al compás del viento, que azotaba su cuerpo, al igual que su cabello corto pintado de rosa acariciando su piel lechosa. Sus hermosos ojos color jade destellaban al reflejar la embriagante luz de la luna llena sin rastros de nubes en el cielo. Pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizaban por sus aterciopeladas mejillas, dedujo que se trataba de lágrimas… pero no sabía si se trataban de lágrimas de tristeza o de enojo. No importaba de todas formas, el no pudo cumplir con su promesa, quizás solo vino a gritarle y a golpearlo por la muerte de su amado. No tenía sentido pedirle perdón, solo se quedó ahí parado, esperando su inminente, desgarrador, y agonizante destino, rezándole a Kami para que un día pueda recuperar la movilidad de sus propias piernas, que de seguro, estarán atravesando su trasero por los próximos meses… u años. El sonido de los lentos pasos amaneció en el aire, como la silueta de su compañero femenino del disperso "Equipo 7" se encaminaba en su dirección, la lentitud en su llegada solo agravió mucho más su nerviosismo, pero no su miedo, no le importaba enfrentar su destino, aun si es otorgado por la persona que amaba desde que era un pequeño demonio, considerado así por los "amables" aldeanos de su propio pueblo. Pronto sin darse cuenta, estaba frente a frente con Sakura Haruno, la primera chica de su edad por la cual el pudo experimentar el sentimiento de amor y dolor, el nunca pudo definir la clase de relación que tuvieron los dos durante todo este tiempo unidos en un equipo o en la academia, ya que ella fue la única que se molestó en hablarle gentilmente una vez… claro, además de Hinata. Con un suspiro mental trató de razonar con ella, aunque ya se imaginaba el resultado- Sakura-chan… yo-

-¡¡BAKA!!- su rostro se encontró con el airado puño de la chica de cabello rosado, enviándolo con una increíble fuerza un par de metros lejos de ella rodando descontroladamente por el suelo, dificultosamente maldijo a Tsunade por ayudarle en su entrenamiento ninja. Cuando se detuvo, fue abordado por la furiosa joven golpeándolo sin piedad en su rostro, Sakura había quedado encima de su torso con sus piernas abiertas de tal forma que no escapara- ¡¡Naruto-Baka!!- los golpes de la airada chica se hicieron cada vez mas y mas potentes, como si agregara mas chakra en ellos- ¡¡Por que lo hiciste!!- lo sabia… ella estaba furiosa con el por lo que le hizo a Sasuke, podía dejar de sentir el dolor en su rostro, sin embargo, el inmensurable dolor de su corazón siendo destrozado y pisados por el mugriento suelo asoló su mente, intentó no llorar ante esto- ¡¡Por que!!... ¡Por que!.... ¡Por que!... Por que… por que… por que… _por que_- la intensidad en los golpes se fue suavizando poco a poco al igual que la voz de Sakura. Pronto, ella ya había dejado de lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra, ya que se vio sumergida en su pecho llorando desconsoladamente susurrando de vez en cuando algunas palabras incoherentes. El no se movió, se quedó ahí inmóvil sin articular palabra alguna ante la pobre chica, no era suficiente con las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo, si no también el hecho que su objeto de amor lo golpeara por su difunto "Hermano", se retracto ante la idea de llorar también, no le daría esa satisfacción. Estaba a punto de retirarla de su torso e irse, sin embargo, el pequeño sollozo de su compañera lo dejó helado- _C-Creí que t-te p-pe-perdería_- su manos se detuvieron a medio camino de tocar su cuerpo, simplemente se paralizó ante el shock, ni siquiera parpadeo.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Acaso ella le había dicho de alguna forma que se preocupaba de el? ¿De el?

-¿Q-Que?- inquirió en la incredulidad, no podía creerlo, ¿Sakura Haruno, auto-proclamada fan nº 1 del difunto Sasuke Uchiha acaba de decirle que se preocupaba de el?, ¿acaso siquiera estaba despierto?-… _Pensé q-que habías muerto… P-Pensé que no volvería a v-verte… Pensé que no estaría más tiempo contigo…_- podía apenas escuchar los finos sollozos de la desconsolada Kunoichi, ya que estos estaban siendo eclipsados por los rápidos latidos de su propio corazón, por un lado estaba feliz consigo mismo y con Kami por permitirle vivir… pero por otro lado estaba furioso consigo mismo y con Kami por dejar morir a su "Mejor Amigo", dejando en ese estado a Sakura. Pronto, logró recuperar la fuerza perdida en su cuerpo y sus manos envolvieron el frágil cuerpo de su compañera de equipo, intentando apaciguar el dolor que asolaba su mente, esto provocó que ella se acurrucara aun más en su pecho y al mismo tiempo sollozara más fuerte. No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, ni le importaba saber, lo único que lo reconfortaba era el hecho que podía estar con la chica que el amaba y el saber que esta estaba preocupada por el, durante ese momento, no le importo si quiera que su considerado "Hermano" hubiera sido asesinado por sus propias manos, tampoco el hecho que hayan mancillado el titulo Uchiha activando la sangre del clan extinto en el, y el saber de sus contratos de matrimonio. No le importó nada mas, lo único importante para el, fue este momento.

Con delicadeza, levantó a su compañera de equipo dormitando, no podía estar todo el tiempo con ella, a pesar de que lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas. Aun era de noche pero podía sentir que la mañana se acercaba, así que la dejó en un banco para que descansara, ya había sufrido bastante. Un suspiro cansado se escapó de sus labios como se retiraba lentamente en dirección hacia el bosque donde posiblemente pueda estar en uno de los campos de entrenamiento e iniciar su formación con sus nuevas adquisiciones. Sin notar, el cambio en el viento, trayendo consigo lo que parecía, una tormenta.

* * *

Una explosión de chispas surgió al chocar una espada con la otra, siguiendo de cerca del sonido de metal impactándose en la carne. El rubio dio una mirada de asombro antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo dispersándose lentamente en el aire. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se posó en el rostro de Naruto, como posicionaba su cuerpo en una posición de batalla, sosteniendo una de sus Zanpakuto entre sus dos manos por encima de su cabeza en forma horizontal… se vio rodeado de rubios idénticos a si mismo, clones en otros términos. Hace dos horas que se había puesto a entrenarse físicamente con su "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" peleando el solo contra ellos como lo había hecho Sasuke en su pelea en la azotea del hospital antes de su desaparición y posterior muerte, después de ejercitar sus músculos, se dio cuenta de que no sabía muy bien como utilizar una Katana y solo contaba con los recuerdos del espíritu de su espada al luchar contra el junto con algunas cosas que Sasuke había estado copiando mucho antes de que le sean transplantado el Sharingan, pero no era lo suficiente como para ser un samurai mediocre, además está el hecho que a el le encantaba trabajar duro para conseguir lo que tiene. Estrelló su espada contra la espada de un clon, justo antes de saltar, esquivando la barra que se dirigía hacia su espalda en forma diagonal. Cayó justo encima de un rubio solo para saltar lejos de él, golpeándolo con la Katana, la explosión de humo vino después como aumentaba el flujo de chakra en sus piernas, provocando que su velocidad aumentara exponencialmente junto con la movilidad de la Zanpakuto en sus manos. Finalmente llegó hasta el final de la multitud de sus clones, apreciando su obra… a pesar de tener un millar de clones en frente de si mismo, aun se sentía con fuerzas de sobra, como si no le afectara en lo mas mínimo el hecho de estar gastando una cantidad inmensurable de chakra.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que solo había devastado un 35% de sus propios clones, con su mano libre se quitó el sudor de su frente, había sudado algo, eso era nuevo, sin embargo, aun no era suficiente, debía de esforzarse mas. Admiró el filo de su katana, luego el mango, podía decir que era hermosa. Una sonrisa se deslizó lentamente por sus labios, hasta que una pequeña voz en su mente llego, le decía ingresar un poco de chakra en el arma… pero no sabía lo que pasaría si hacía eso… no importaba ya.

No se había dado cuenta cuanto chakra había ingresado en su espada, pero solo se dio cuenta de que esta resplandeció, emanando una pequeña luz amarillenta. Observó de forma monótona la imagen de varios clones corriendo en su dirección imitando el mismo movimiento que el utilizo, administrando chakra en sus propios pies, una pequeña estela de humo surgió al deslizar sus talones por la tierra, tomó una posición que ni el mismo se esperaba realizar, moviendo su cuerpo de tal forma que ocultaba la Katana con su cuerpo, la cual estaba inclinada hacia abajo, sin tocar el suelo. La voz volvió, solo que esta era mucho mas poderosa que antes, la imagen borrosa de un pequeño dragón color jade apareció a su lado- **Hanone…**- murmuro el rubio abriendo lentamente el Sharingan, mostrando las tres comas girando rápidamente en un circuito continuo, la velocidad de sus clones disminuyó considerablemente-**… Kinzoku**- giró la katana para luego moverla rápidamente en un ángulo de 190º justo en frente de su rostro, apuntando en dirección de sus clones. De inmediato, una corriente amarilla en forma de espiral salio disparada creando un especio de ciclón horizontal que atrapó a sus clones cortándolos infinitamente antes de que estos desaparecieran en sus respectivas explosiones de humo. Jadeo de cansancio, ese ataque había tomado mas de lo que el creía, pero valía la pena, la mayoría de sus clones habían sido destruidos, solo quedaba unos cuantos, si hacía de cuentas, quizás unos 10 del montón restante.

Sin embargo su felicidad murió cuando se dio cuenta de que sus clones habían copiado su técnica, y un par de ellos se disponía a emplearlo hacia el, mientras que algunos se juntaron y comenzaron a formar un Rasengan en las dos manos de quien, parecía ser el que podía mantener el chakra suficiente como para atacarlo. Se disponía en volver a utilizar la técnica o crear alguna defensa para contrarrestar el ataque, pero nuevamente una voz, más que nada, la voz de una mujer, junto a una voz oscura se introdujo en su mente. Con delicadeza ingresó la Zanpakuto que portaba su mano, en la funda de su cadera. Cuando la espada estaba en su sitio, extrajo lentamente dos de sus tres espadas desde sus fundas y las sostuvo, una en cada mano. Ingresó chakra levemente en ellas, sin embargo, una solo obtuvo el resplandor que había adquirido la otra espada, solo que esta era una luz carmesí, mientras que la otra Katana no ocurrió nada, es como si hubiera tragado su propio chakra… no tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello como sus clones ya habían empleado un ataque en conjunto.

Uno de sus clones se empeñó en infundir todo su chakra en el clon que lo atacaría de frente, así podría usar su Sharingan y al mismo tiempo emplear los dos Rasengan ya formados en sus manos, los únicos que sobraron ahora, son simplemente tres clones, dos de ellos con una katana resplandeciente, mientras que el otro portando dos esferas azules girando descontroladamente en cada mano. Antes que se diera cuenta, el clon de si mismo en el medio, corrió en su dirección, mirándolo a través del Sharingan mientras dirigía las esferas en su dirección. Estaba a punto de utilizar la Zanpakuto resplandeciente, sin embargo, su mano se movió de forma automática, pasando en frente de su atacante, sin siquiera tocarlo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, cuando este explotó en una nube de humo, solo que esta vez, no se dispersó en el aire, si no que ingresó, junto a las esferas de chakra en la espada, la cual dio un ligero estremecimiento, liberando una pequeña estela negra, como si se tratara de la propia oscuridad. Al mismo tiempo, el chakra perdido hace un momento, ingresó nuevamente en su cuerpo, como si hubiera absorbido a su propio clon junto a la técnica del Yondaime. Por primera vez desde que despertó, el Sharingan no pudo copiar esa acción.

Dos espirales de energía amarilla en forma de bucle fueron hacia su dirección, dejando tras de si, pequeñas estelas de humo ya dispersas, sus clones no soportaron mas al lanzar ese poder a través de sus espadas. No podía esperar lo suficiente como para que se acerquen y poder utilizarlo otra vez, no tenía tiempo. Otra vez, su cuerpo reaccionó por cuenta propia y movió su brazo levemente hacia su izquierda, para luego lanzar su mano hacia la otra dirección liberando la energía de su espada- **Honöo ****Fukyuu-****Batsu**- aulló con fuerza. Las espirales explotaron al chocar contra unas llamas blancas provenientes de la Zanpakuto, la energía se dispersó en el aire, sin embargo, el fuego blanco no se extinguió, mas aun, parecía extenderse por el suelo. Cuando las flamas estaban a punto de alcanzar su posición, Naruto insertó la Katana en el fuego abrasador, provocando que este se extinguiera como si nada.

Naruto cayó al suelo, dejando caer las espadas aun lado, mientras el descansaba su cuerpo en el pasto, eso había tomado mucho de si. Si no fuera por el hecho de que había absorbido el chakra de uno de sus clones, entonces estaría dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia el hospital, la simple idea de volver a estar con esa enfermera espeluznante que le obligo a usar la nueva ropa lo hizo estremecer. Alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Se proponía levantarse y tomar algunas pastillas de soldado para poder reanudar su entrenamiento, sin embargo, el sonido de las manos aplaudiendo resonó en el aire.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par como dirigía su mirada hacia la imagen solitaria de una Kunoichi sentada en la rama de un árbol mostrándole una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras aplaudía pausadamente su obra. Vestía una camisa rosa sin mangas estilo chino, junto a un pantalón azul marino que apretaba un poco su trasero, en su pierna derecha estaba atado su porta Kunai y en su nalga izquierda estaba su estuche de suministros, finalmente, una bandana con el símbolo de Konoha impreso en la placa de metal, mostrando su validez como Shinobi de la aldea. Su cabello castaño estaba atado en dos bollos como un panda y su piel chocolate combinaba muy bien con sus ojos avellana- Impresionante, superestrella- susurro ella, como le entregaba una enorme sonrisa.

…_Oh, demonios…_

* * *

-Traduccion-

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu:** (Jutsu Clones de Sombra)

**Hanone Kinzoku:** (Colmillo Metalico)

**Honöo ****Fukyuu-****Batsu:** (Castigo Llameante Eterno)

**

* * *

Hola!!**

**Aquí les traigo, un poquito atrasado, la actualización del fic "Vizard of Doujutsu", me costó mucho decidir cual escena conservar y cual desechar, muchas veces se me vino la idea de desechar la escena de Naruto y Sakura, pero no pude (recientemente vi una imagen de Sakura, que cambió mi percepción de ella), lo siento, odiadores de Sakura, pero en este fic, ella tendrá una relación con Naruto, aunque sea una relación de Amor-Odio muy cómica típico de las chicas Tsundere en el anime. Espero que perdonen mi demora, como dije en mi perfil, recientemente descubrí que estoy enfermo, lo cual me asusta un poco, ya que se dijo que la enfermedad H1N1 volvió a mi ciudad… además, pronosticaron un terremoto para la ciudad del Norte (Arica, Chile), el lugar en donde vivo, así que me he puesto medio nervioso, ya he hecho mi testamento en fanfiction (y déjenme decirles, ya que no hay muchos escritores capaces… como que le di casi todos mis proyectos a Yugi-no-Yami)… peeeeeeeeero, aun estoy vivo, así que no se preocupen por eso.**

**Ahora, a contestar preguntas:**

**Como muchos se preguntan, la línea de tiempo del fic en estos momentos es cuando aun son niños, más que nada después de la lucha en el "Valle del Fin", no se si incluiré sexo, pero estén atentos pervertidos, creo que se acerca.**

**Tenten está en el harem por razones de entrenamiento, según tengo planeado, ella le enseñará a utilizar Katana's de forma adecuada (Naruto no sabe manejarlas), y también gracias a ella es que crea un estilo de espadas (es una sorpresa).**

**Gracias a Yugi-no-Yami por su explicación del porque "Temari" debería de estar en el harem, ahora lo esta, (aplausos de fondo). Si lo vemos de una buena forma, la acción rubia a veces solo mejora las cosas, ya que los dos tienen afinación elemental tipo viento.**

**Espero que les haya ayudado de algo y que el poder los acompañe ^-^**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	5. D:!

**Disculpen las molestias.**

**Me gustaría decirles lo mucho que lo siento, pero tengo muy poco tiempo como para disculparme durante 2 paginas. Así que seré breve. ****Voy a comenzar re-escribir ciertos fics que he estado leyendo. Últimamente me di cuenta que algunos hasta eran patéticos. Me reí de mi mismo mientras leía uno de ellos. Así que los siguientes fics no serán borrados, pero si se volverán a publicar con otro nombre y una idea más reforzada. Espero que comprendan.**

* * *

**-Naruto Uzumaki no Oni-Tenshi: **He decidido volver a escribir esta historia, me di cuenta que comencé a ponerle mucha mierda en los capítulos anteriores, así que comenzaré a basarme en la idea original de **chemdude**. Naruto solo será un angel, pero intentaré agregarle algo para hacerlo mas interesante. Aun sigue siendo harem :B

**-The Familiar Kitsune: **Esta idea me terminó artando. Decidí no hacer a Naruto tan poderoso. La historia aun queda cuando Naruto se enfrenta contra Pein (Pain como se diga), Naruto es salvado por Hinata bla bla bla. Luego hay un quiebre en la historia real, Naruto quiere hablar unas cosas con ella y ambos ven un portal. Naruto ingresa su mano y el y Hinata son enviados a la dimensión de Zero no Tsukaima. O podría simplemente enviar a Naruto. No se, esta historia debería de pensarla.

**-Vizard of Doujutsu: **En este fic me doy cuenta que no va a llegar a ninguna parte. Si, puedo hacer que funcione, pero el problema recae en que sería muy tedioso. Así que tengo 2 opciones: Una que Naruto se convierta en un Hollow poderoso y después tome control de Konoha como su base… o… que muera y viva en Sereitei. Estoy algo confuso con esto, así que el que pueda ayudarme que me avise.

**-Naruto+Vampire:** Esto necesita mucha re-escritura. Poder de luz? Nah… no creo que funcione en este crossover. Así que si hago algo, les aviso. Con esto no tengo mucho que re-escribir.

**-El Demonio Oscuro: **Me siento mal por esto, puesto que este fic fue cambiado hace un tiempo atrás y pues, volverlo a cambiar me hace sentir mal. Si lo re-escribo, probablemente le quite la temática de Zombies. Y agregaré solo las habilidades de One Piece y algunos personajes. Pero aparte de eso no zombies =(

* * *

**Esos son los fics que voy a re-escribir. Espero que entiendan, haré todo lo posible para que pueda complacerlos a todos. También tengo que actualizar las nuevas historias, tengo que subir ideas y cosas así. Ya, para que se sientan bien, les voy a decir las próximas actualizaciones de este año.**

**- The Fox of the Six Skills: **Con este fic, no pienso cambiar nada de lo que llevo. Es tan perfecto que los únicos detalles que he cambiado es en el futuro de la historia. Así que no habrá muchos cambios o subir de nuevo el primer episodio.

**- Ideas Incoherentes: **Este no tendrá cambios, seguiré subiendo ideas para algunos escritores o les gustan las cosas random.

**-En Mis Manos: **Este fic aun necesita arreglarse un poco, pero creo que no cambiaré nada. Eso sí, tengo que desarrollar un poco mejor la historia y su futuro. Aun estoy dudoso de poner a Naruto en Akatsuki o enfrentarse contra ellos. Así que estoy abierto a sugerencias.

**- Nirvana: **Este fic no esta listo para subirse, sin embargo todos saben la primicia por la encuesta (El Experimento), estoy pensando un poco en la historia, puede mejorarse, pero creo que no cambiaré mucho. Tuve que borrar el capitulo 1, porque no me gusto como quedó. (Casi lo publico xD).

**- We are Knacker: **Este fic tiene muchos agujeros y no he podido hacer que funcione. Sin embargo a pesar de que no he escrito aun, no significa que he pensado un poco en el tema. Necesito desarrollarla mas antes de subirla. Espero que entiendan.

**- La misión: **Este es la re-escritura del fic Oni-Tenshi. Tengo muchas cosas pensadas para este fic. Y espero que le llegue a gustar.

* * *

**Una vez mas me disculpo por esta actualización falsa. Espero no haberles quitado mucho tiempo. Sin embargo un review podría ser apreciado. He estado mucho tiempo fuera de fanfiction y siento que casi todos me abandonaron :(**

**Saludos.**


End file.
